A Promise that would be kept
by GummyLil
Summary: Lucius makes a promise to Narcissa and keeps it.


****Important Note**** Lucius Malfoy always loved Narcissa Malfoy and never actually beat her. I was just having fun with them. If you want to know how Lucius actually treated his wife, read my story _Lucius's__ Princess._

Lucius Malfoy had always been an abusive husband. He beat Narcissa so often—sometimes twice a day. He had stopped beating her during the nine months she was pregnant with Draco because he wanted to be sure that his heir was not harmed in any way. After she had given birth, he beat her harder than ever. She had no use to him anymore. Malfoys were always faithful—he was stuck with her. It was mostly the pressure of being a member of Lord Voldemort's inner circle that caused him to beat his wife.

_Lucius's POV_

_It's nearly 11pm. I must get to bed. Narcissa's asleep—good. She looks so peaceful…. Ugh. Why is the bed shaking? Her back has so many scars from whipping! Now I know why she always wears dresses that cover her back. She is crying silently. Grr! I hate it when she cries!_

_End POV_

"Why are you crying?" Lucius demanded. She rolled over and looked at him.

"I-I d-didn't mean t-to w-wake you. I'm sorry," stuttered Narcissa. There was a loud "crack" as he struck her face. She let out a scream of pain.

"Answer me!" Lucius yelled.

"I was just remembering when you married me. Lucius, did you really love me then?" Narcissa asked, obviously scared. The only response she got was a wand pointed at her.

"Crucio!" Lucius cried. Narcissa's screams echoed throughout the manor. When Lucius lifted the curse, Narcissa was curled up in a ball, whimpering. Lucius stared at her in disgust and stormed out of the room.

Narcissa woke up the next morning to find that she was locked in the room. She tried to apparate out, but she could not. She searched the room for her wand—it wasn't there. Lucius had locked her away.

_Narcissa's POV_

_ Great! I'm locked in my own bedroom without food, water, and my wand. What am I supposed to do? Why did I ever marry Lucius Malfoy? Lucius is abusive, selfish, and doesn't care about me. He doesn't even let me see my own child! I should just go back to sleep. Maybe the door will be unlocked when I wake up._

_ Ugh! I am still trapped. Will he ever let me out? Am I supposed to starve to death? That's probably exactly what he wants._

_End POV_

Lucius Malfoy sat in the drawing room, alone. He just sat there in silence. Draco was asleep. He wouldn't be up at least until Lucius returned. The dark lord was expected to call him any moment. Five minutes later, his left arm burned. He disapparated and appeared in an abandoned house. The dark lord was seated at the head of a table and various death eaters were also seated.

"My lord," Lucius said, bowing low.

"Lucius. Sit right there," Voldemort said, indicating the chair to the left of him. Lucius took his seat. Severus Snape appeared.

"My lord, I have very bad news!" exclaimed Severus. "I overheard a prophecy saying that the one with the power to vanquish the dark lord will be a boy born at the end of June."

"It must mean the one year old boy, Harry Potter," whispered Voldemort.

One month later, Narcissa was still locked in her room. She could not get out of bed she was so starved and weak. She had been drinking water from the bathroom sink for the past few weeks until she could no longer get out of bed. Her vision was blurry and suddenly everything went white….

The dark lord had gone to Godric's Hallow to kill the Potter family. Lucius sat with the other death eaters in the abandoned house. All of them felt their left arms burn. It wasn't the dark lord calling them. The marks were bright red and then they vanished.

"What does this mean," asked a death eater, clearly puzzled.

"Don't know," replied another. There was a sudden "crack" and a few death eaters appeared.

"The dark lord has been defeated! He just vanished!" exclaimed one of them. All of the men and women were stunned.

"If he has been defeated, the ministry will be coming for us. We must go," said Lucius. With that, he disapparated and apparated to the Malfoy Manor. Lucius was relieved that the dark lord was gone. He had been under so much stress and he hadn't thought much about his son. He ascended the stairs to his son's bedroom. Draco was asleep in his crib. Lucius loved his son. _What do I think about the woman that gave birth to him?_ Lucius asked himself. _I locked her in our bedroom about a month ago. I wonder if she's all right. I should go see. _Lucius left his son's room and walked down the hall to his shared bedroom. He took out his wand and Narcissa's wand and unlocked the door with his own. When he walked in the room, he saw Narcissa in bed. Lucius walked over to her side of the bed and knelt down. "Narcissa? Cissa? Wake up," Lucius said. He _gently_ tapped her shoulder. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Lucius?" Narcissa stared at him with fear clearly showing in her eyes. Lucius stared at her, studying her. She looked scared. He usually would have hit her for being a coward, but now he realized that she was scared of him because all he ever did was hurt her. He hadn't told her he loved her since…since when? Since their wedding day. She was easily the most beautiful girl he had ever met.

"Narcissa, I-I…" He couldn't explain what he was feeling with words.

He kissed her.

"I'm sorry, Narcissa, for everything—hurting you, being a death eater, taking you son away from you, everything. I have been so horrible to y-" He was cut off by Narcissa's finger over his lips.

"Shh," she whispered, "It's all right." Narcissa was looking into his steel grey eyes. Her ice blue eyes no longer held fear. They revealed her true inner feelings—love, happiness, and forgiveness. Lucius didn't know what he had done to deserve this wonderful woman. She was so wonderful! All he had ever done to her is hurt her and he had never really bought her any real gifts and yet she loves him and forgives him right away!

"Cissa, I want you to know that I love you, even though I have never shown it," Lucius said firmly.

"I have always loved you, I do love you, and I always will love you, Lucius," Narcissa whispered back. "May I have something to eat? I haven't eaten in a month."

"Of course! Right away! I'm sorry I haven't taken care of you like a good husband should." Lucius kissed her forehead. "Dobby!" There was a loud "crack" and a house elf appeared in the room.

"Master, mistress," Dobby squeaked, bowing low.

"Bring up here the remainder of the steak I had for dinner, now!" commanded Lucius. Lucius heard Narcissa's stomach growl and her give a little scream of pain. She curled up, around her stomach. Lucius looked at her. He felt so bad about what he had done to her. She was the most beautiful girl in the world and she was so forgiving and wonderful, surely she didn't deserve such a horrible life and husband! He wrapped himself around her protectively. Lucius felt her start sobbing into his chest. He rubbed her back and kissed her head. "Crack!" Dobby reappeared in the room with a tray piled with food and drink.

"Is that all, master?" Dobby asked his master.

"Yes. Now go!" Dobby set the tray down on the bedside table and ran out of the room.

"Cissa, your food is here. Let me feed it to you, come on Cissa. You'll feel better afterwards," coaxed Lucius. Narcissa slowly sat up and looked at the food tray. _That looks so good! _She thought. Lucius cut a small piece of steak off and held it out to her. She ate it quickly and took another bite. She had eaten half the steak when they were startled by Draco's scream. Both of them jumped up, but Narcissa looked up at Lucius and sat back down. "You can come, Cissa. I was so very wrong to keep him away from you," Lucius told Narcissa. She jumped up excitedly and Lucius lead her down the hall, into their son's bedroom. Lucius strode over to the crib and picked up baby Draco. He walked back over to where Narcissa had seated herself in an armchair and placed Draco in her arms. Draco immediately stopped crying and looked up at his smiling mother. He gave a squeal of delight.

"He is adorable, Lucius!" Narcissa exclaimed, looking up at her husband. Lucius smiled and kissed her cheek.

"He is only adorable because his mother is," replied Lucius. Narcissa blushed and smiled at him. When Draco had fallen asleep, Narcissa placed him back in his crib and turned around. To her surprise, Lucius was not there. She suddenly felt somebody swipe her of her feet from behind. Narcissa was surprised and let out a shriek.

"Lucius! You could have given me a heart attack!" exclaimed Narcissa, laughing. "Did I wake Draco?"

"No, you didn't, my love. I placed a charm over his crib because I predicted that you would scream," Lucius responded. He bent his head down to kiss the woman in his arms. Lucius held Narcissa the way he held Draco. She was almost as light as the tiny baby in the crib. Of course, she had eaten for the fist time in a month tonight. He carried her back to their bedroom and placed her carefully on the bed. Then he walked around to the other side of the bed and got into bed himself. Lucius slide up to his wife and wrapped his arms around her. She looked up at him, smiling.

"I love you, Cissa," Lucius whispered.

"I love you too, Lucius," Narcissa responded. She nuzzled her face into Lucius's chest and soon fell asleep. Lucius rested his cheek on the top of her head. _It feels so good to have the woman I love more than everything and everyone in my arms! _He thought. He, too, soon fell asleep.

When they awoke, it was nearly 8 o'clock in the morning. They got up, changed, and went to check on Draco. He was surprisingly still sound asleep. The house elves said that he had slept the whole night without waking.

"Taffy, come get us if Draco needs us," Lucius instructed the elf.

"Yes, Master, Mistress," the elf replied cheerfully. Lucius wrapped his arm around Narcissa's waist and led her to the dining table. They had breakfast and then went outside together.

10 years later….

Draco came running into the dining room with an open letter in his hand.

"Mother! Father! I got my Hogwarts letter!" Draco exclaimed proudly. His parents rose and walked over to him. They lovingly embraced him for a minute and then told him to take a seat at the table.

"Read it to us, Sweetie," Narcissa said.

"Dear Mr. Draco Malfoy…."

4 years later….

Lucius was taking a midnight stroll through the manor's gardens with his wife. They were walking arm in arm in the moonlight. Suddenly Lucius withdrew his arm in pain. Narcissa stopped and turned towards him, confused.

"What is it, darling?" Narcissa asked.

"Cissa, the mark! It's reappeared and it is burning!" Lucius exclaimed.

"He's back and calling you?" Narcissa asked in disbelief.

"Yes. What shall I do?"

"Go to him. He'll hunt you down and kill you if you don't."

"I love you, Cissa, no matter what happens," Lucius told his wife before kissing her lips. He disapparated and found himself in a graveyard. Voldemort was there. He had been reborn. Harry Potter was also there.

Back at the manor, Narcissa was now in bed worrying about her husband and thinking about the future. _Will Lucius go back to the way he was before when he was serving the dark lord? Will he beat and starve me? _Narcissa would not go to sleep before he returned, no, she _could not _go to sleep not being in his arms.

Two hours later, Lucius walked in the bedroom door. Narcissa jumped out of bed and bounced across the large room onto her husband she kissed him and pushed her face into his chest. Lucius held her and rubbed her back. After a few moments, she looked up at him. He could tell what the question that was on the tip of her tongue was asking.

"No, Cissa, things will not go back to the way they were before. I will continue to love you and express to you that love. I won't ever hurt you again, my Cissa. I promise," Lucius told her. She nuzzled her face back into his chest. Lucius's promise would be kept.

**Please review! Remember, Lucius really treated his wife like a princess! Please read my story _Lucius's Princess!_**


End file.
